1. Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a lens shading compensation coefficient compression/decompression device and a method for compressing/decompressing lens shading compensation coefficients of a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) Image Sensor (CIS). More particularly, to a lens shading compensation coefficient compression/decompression device and a method for compressing/decompressing lens shading compensation coefficients by using a lens shading compensation coefficient compression scheme and entropy coding between and within color channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since Lens Shading Compensation Coefficient (LSCC) having a one-dimensional (1D) structure is generally used for Lens Shading Compensation (LSC) of a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) Image Sensor (CIS), the amount of data used in the LSCC is small. Thus, data compression is not required.
As the CIS is improved from lower resolutions to higher resolutions, more detailed and accurate LSC is necessary. However, the typical solution simply changes the LSCC to a two-dimensional (2D) structure, having an increased amount of data, and stores the LSCC.
Since the typical LSC method uses more data, the non-volatile memory capacity required and the chip area it occupies also increase. Therefore, it is a goal of the semiconductor industry to find ways to efficiently implement the CIS, reducing the amount of information that needs to be stored and minimizing the area required for storage space.